Lemonade
by Elizabeth.M.Kelli
Summary: Most people say, "When life gives you lemons make lemonade" Rose is fond of saying, "When life gives you lemons throw them back screaming 'I wanted limes'" Rated T or safety, shouldn't be any content really worthy of the rating.
1. Chapter 1

All Rose had really wanted when she stepped aboard the Hogwarts express was to find a couple other first years, make friends, and rides the boats across the lake together before getting sorted into the same house. It wasn't anything big, or even unusual, her dad and Uncle Harry had done it, so why couldn't she? No instead she gets stuck in a compartment with her cousin and a Malfoy. A Malfoy! You know sworn enemies for years and years of the Weasleys and Potters. Sure Uncle Harry says he's over it, and Rose's Mum feels much the same way, but Rose's Dad was having a lot more trouble with the idea, and had told her clearly before she got onto the train that she was to beat the youngest Malfoy in every test. But Rose had decided to take it one step further she was going to beat Malfoy in everything.

Rose was a pretty decent quidditch player (who couldn't be growing up in the Weasley family?), and she was going to get a spot on her house team. She knew she probably wouldn't make it in her first year, but she was going to try her hardest to follow in her Uncle Harry's footsteps in that way. Well sort of. Rose played chaser, and wasn't fond of seeker, you get hit with bludgers a little too often for Rose's taste.

But anyway, Rose was stuck with Albus and Malfoy in a compartment because James wouldn't let her sit with him, and Victoire was a seventh year, and definitely not going to allow her little cousin to sit with her. Dominique and Louis were likely disinclined to allow Rose a seat with either of them. Molly was hanging around with her Hufflepuff classmates and Fred was being Fred somewhere, so no one was even sure where he was.

It wasn't really that Rose disliked Albus or anything, it was just that she was sure Albus was going to be in Gryffindor, and reasonably sure she would be too (I mean if you look at her family you'd notice that there was one Hufflepuff and about a million Gryffindors in the family), and she wasn't looking forward to seven years of Albus' atrocious study habits. Or rather Albus' non-existent study habits.

Then there was the fact that Albus not only forced Rose to sit with him in the same compartment as a Malfoy, but he was being chummy with him! Didn't history show that Malfoys were bad news? There was Lucius Malfoy and his plots with Voldemort, then there was Draco Malfoy and his animosities with the older members of Rose's family, so why should the latest spawn be any different?

Thus Rose found herself doing the opposite of what she thought she would be doing today. Instead of chatting, laughing, and generally having a good time she was sitting in the corner of the compartment farthest away from the blond boy. She was not going to trust him, and she was not going to be chummy with him, it was a bad course of action which would lead to bad consequences.

The boat ride was equally bad, because Albus literally dragged Rose into one of the boats with Malfoy trailing along mournfully, as if he wasn't sure he really wanted to be there. They were joined by a girl with dark hair and a round face, she seemed a bit mournful as well, and Rose hoped she wasn't always like this, but because she wasn't Malfoy or her stupid cousin she greeted the other girl.

"Hello, My name is Rose Weasley," I told her extending my hand across the boat.

"I'm Stella Longbottom," Stella said sounding gloomy. She looked as if she would like nothing better than to jump out of the boat, swim back to shore, and take the Hogwarts Express back to London.

"I didn't know Professor Longbottom had a daughter," I said surprised.

"I should think not! I worked so hard not to be known as 'Neville Longbottom's Daughter' as if that's all there is to me!" Stella shouted her voice carrying loudly across the almost-still water of the Black Lake. The students in the other boats turned to look at Stella, and Professor Hagrid looked worriedly from where he occupied a boat all by himself.

"I know what you mean. Everyone just decides I must be amazing because my dad was Harry Potter. My brother, James, told me that the same thing happened to him when he came to Hogwarts. Of course James said it in between teasing me, so I almost missed the message," Albus explained sounding a bit miffed.

"I know what you're saying too," Rose started calmly, "My parents are on chocolate frog cards, they're Harry Potter's best friends, the co-owner of the biggest joke shop company in Europe and my mum has worked for years on equal rights to house-elves. Now she's trying to get rid of all the old pure-blood laws. They expect me to either be as brilliant as my mother or as much of a prankster as my father!" Rose told them finishing in a tone almost equal to Stella's just a moment ago.

The stares Rose received from shouting almost equaled Stella's as well.

The last minute or so of their trip across the lake was in silence except for the sloshing of water as it was displaced by the boats' gliding movement. When they reached the shore they got off and followed Hagrid into the Entrance Hall of the school. Waiting for them was a tall kindly looking woman in brightly colored robes. She was introduced to them as Professor Skrewt, their Transfiguration teacher. She was also the head of Ravenclaw, and she was looking eagerly at the students as if hoping there would be huge neon signs above their head proclaiming, "I'm a Ravenclaw!" She was utterly disappointed that there were not.

She however set aside her disappointment and led the students into the great Hall so they could be sorted. The Sorting Hat was sitting on the stool looking rather worse than it had when Rose's parents had been sorted. I mean look at what it had been through. It got dragged into the Chamber of Secrets, forced to spit out a huge heavy sword, dragged back out of the Chamber of Secrets, set on fire, and forced to spit out the same heavy sword a second time. Wouldn't anyone be looking rather worse for the wear after all that?

But nonetheless the Sorting hat resignedly opened the tear in its brim and started to sing.

_Once there were_

_But four_

_Founders of this school_

_Who thought to teach_

_Students in magic_

_All so cool._

_Gryffindor would take _

_The brave, the bold, the strong_

_And Ravenclaw would love_

_The clever, the smart, and all_

_For Slytherin it was_

_The cunning and ambitious_

_And Hufflepuff would take_

_The loyal and hard working_

_But one day they noticed_

_That one day they would leave_

_So Gryffindor thought cleverly_

_To take advantage of me!_

_So now will I sort you_

_Into houses four!_

~*~

**I'm so sorry if that's the worst Sort Hat song you've ever read! I think it might just be the worst one I've ever read. But then again, I've read one that didn't even mention the four houses, so I guess I at least have that much running for me.**

**I had a couple of people tell me that they wanted to know how Rose and Scorpius got together, and at first I was going to have just a one-shot of Albus setting them up. Then I realized that I didn't want Albus to set them up, and I also realized that it probably took them their first three years at Hogwarts to figure out that they were made for each other, so then it was going to be them being friends and just developing into a relationship. But then I thought of this, and realized this is so much better!**

**I'll tell you now that this story will be a bit of a prequel to Lost Memories, so you can go read that too if you haven't, and those of you who have you'll get to see my poor neglected Weasleys. You know, like Victoire, Dominique, Fred, and Molly, you all know who I'm talking about. Those are the Weasleys who are older than Rose and Albus in my estimations, the younger Weasleys (like Louis, Roxanne, Hugo, and Lucy) will appear later. But not until they reach their second and third years.**

**Those of you who have read some of my other stories will notice that I chose to try third person perspective for this story. So you'll be seeing a bit more of my writing style, and a bit less of someone's thinking style. I will admit that they have major similarities to anyone who noticed. Like the description of Emma's ride across the water and my description of Professor Skrewt here. I let myself be snarky about both those scenes. And funnily enough they're two of my favorite scenes that I've written. I sort of like Emma's dream from the Rose Hourglass too though, so you'll have to go read that one.**

**Well since my Author's Note is now almost as long as the chapter itself, I'll be leaving to actually post this story**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone in the hall clapped loudly for the hat, although a few of the first years looked shell-shocked about the singing hat. Rose assumed they were the muggleborns who had only known that they were magical for a few weeks.

Professor Skrewt called the first student, 'Abberwell, Jessica' was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Ammett, John" went to Slytherin and on down the list until "Longbottom, Stella", who received a few whispers, and an incredibly proud expression from her father sitting at the staff table. Stella was sorted into Gryffindor and Professor Longbottom swelled with pride at the staff table. Then there was an object of speculation called: "Malfoy, Scorpius."

Apparently most of the school felt the same way about the young Malfoy as Rose did. Because there was a good bit of muttering and whispering as he was called. He walked tentatively up to the hat and sat down looking nervous. The hat took an inordinate amount of time to sort him, and shocked everyone when he called out "RAVENCLAW!"

The Ravenclaw table clapped politely for him, but not energetically as they had for "Ditor, Beth" who had already been sorted into that house. The Ravenclaws all looked a little upset at having the son of a former Death Eater, who was indirectly responsible for the death of their last Headmaster as part of their house. The Slytherins all looked a little disappointed at having not gotten him, because his entire family had been in Slytherin for generations, and it had been expected.

Right after Malfoy was "Mixon, Meg" who was sent to Gryffindor to roaring applause. Rose thought she was imagining it, but she thought that Malfoy looked a little sad, or disappointed. He couldn't have wanted to go to Gryffindor could he? But no, it was probably just the fact that Meg Mixon was an unknown to the majority of the school populace, and she got so much more applause than Malfoy himself had received. Or even more likely it was a trick of the light and Rose had imagined it all.

Rose missed the next few students as she was considering the expression, or trick of light and was forcibly pulled from her reverie by a familiar name, "Potter, Albus." Rose looked up to see her cousin James beaming and telling everyone around him in whispers that Albus was his little brother.

Albus was sorted into Gryffindor where most of their cousins were sitting (Molly of course was with her house in Hufflepuff). Rose clapped for him enthusiastically, but she wasn't at all sure that she would be joining him in a few minutes.

The sorting passed uneventfully until Rose was the last one standing and her name, Weasley, Rose" was called. She went up quickly hoping for the sorting to be very fast, and the hat was placed on her head.

"Another Weasley, eh? You breed faster than rabbit! But you're more like your mother, all brains and a little bravery on the side. You want to be different." It wasn't a question, Rose did want to be different, and yet she was terrified of not being with the people she knew. What would she do without her cousins, her stalwart family?

"You're afraid though, afraid to be alone. No house would leave one of their own all alone without a fight, you know. I think you'll do best away from that pack of troublemakers you call family. Yes, you'll make good friends in…RAVENCLAW!" The last word was shouted aloud to the entire house and the Ravenclaw table and the entire Weasley clan cheered for her. They all knew somewhere deep inside them that Rose wasn't a Gryffindor she was too much brain and not enough brawn for them. But they would love her all the same despite that.

As Rose made her way to the Ravenclaw table she noticed that there was a rather large gap around Malfoy in all directions, and no room for her to sit anywhere else at the table, because they had made so much room so that no one would have to sit next to Malfoy. So now Rose was stuck across from him and to one side so she could talk to some of the older Ravenclaws about what could be expected of their classes which wouldn't start till Monday, so they had two days off because it was Friday.

The Ravenclaws mostly spent the next two days before classes reading through their textbooks and starting in on the school library. Rose didn't know what the rest of the school was doing, but Rose herself spent her time wherever Malfoy wasn't. Which was pretty hard because it looked like Malfoy had made friends with Albus, which left Rose short one cousin. The rest of her cousins had other things to do than hang around with their younger cousin. Especially an 'ickle firstie' cousin who happened to not even be in their house.

The first week of school was harder for Rose to avoid Malfoy; they were in all the same classes after all. But Rose never sat next to him, or even close enough to him that she might hear his voice in class, and when she was studying in the library or the common room she sat far enough from him that she couldn't hear him, and positioned herself so that she couldn't see him either.

After two month of this however a flaw was noticed in Rose's mastermind plan to avoid all contact with the youngest Malfoy. Not only was a flaw noticed, it was pointed out to Rose by her unavoidably stupider (although braver) cousin Albus. The flaw? Malfoy hadn't done anything to anyone to warrant his treatment.

Albus brought it to Rose because they were in the same house. Rose however was not feeling kind to her fellow men, and screamed at Albus about how he was a Malfoy and look at all the things they had done to their family, and why was Albus defending the little booger? Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you ask, Malfoy himself overheard Rose's screaming rant (very few in the school could have said they missed it), and he did his best to stay out of Rose's way for the rest of the term.

Rose and Albus didn't say another word to each other until they got onto the Hogwarts Express, and that conversation was very short.

"You sitting with Malfoy?"

"Yeah, you sitting with the Ravenclaws?"

"No, Stella,"

"Fine, see you on Christmas,"

"Bye,"

Obviously not the most civil conversation between cousins who used to be the best of friends. Unfortunately, this rocky relationship was doomed to get worse before it could get better.

~*~

**So, This story has a much faster pace than I normally write, and that has always been the plan for it. I plan on having ten chapters at the most, and we're going to traverse three years in Rose, Scorpius, and the rest's lives. So we've gotten to Christmas break, Rose is on most everyone's bad sides and it's going to get worse before it gets better. I'm thinking I'll go into more details in the next chapter than I did in this one, but I haven't decided yet. **

**If anyone is mad at me for Rose's prejudice and how mean she's being I have a reason, and remember, Scorpius and Rose do get together in the end, they just had a bumpy start the size of Mount Everest.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Rosie!" Hugo greeted as Rose stepped onto the platform. Hugo had grown in the four months she had been at school. It wasn't a huge difference, but Rose was starting to worry that Hugo would be taller than her by the time he started school in two years with their cousin Lily. It wasn't until Hugo gave her a hug that Rose realized that she had grown almost as much as Hugo. Maybe she could keep her lead until he was at least a second year.

"Don't call me 'Rosie' if you like it when your lips function," Rose warned returning his hug. She had missed her prick of a little brother.

"Rosie!" That was Rose's Uncle Harry. The funny thing was the same nickname she had threatened her little brother for got her uncle an extra big hug. Hugo noticed and noted the unfairness of it, but he wasn't going to say anything about it. Hugo liked his food a little bit too much to let his sister try out any jinxes she might have found at school.

"How was school?" Rose's mum asked pushing Uncle Harry out of the way so she could get a hug. That was when Rose noticed Albus being hugged by his mum and glaring sullenly over her shoulder at Rose.

"It was good. I get plenty of time to study, and there's a huge bookshelf along one wall of the dorm. Plus we all have our own plush chairs, but that might be because our house had so few new people this year. There are only seven of us," Rose explained while Rose's dad took his turn at giving her a hug.

"Oh really? Any really good friends? Do you want to invite anyone over before the holiday ends? I know Albus said he had a couple of friends he'd like to have over," Rose's mum asked Rose gently as she started steering Rose towards the barrier into King's Cross Station.

"Um, not really. Beth is nice enough and Amanda's a great study mate, but two of the boys are prats, and the other two are so buried in their books they wouldn't even notice if I stuck a stick in their ear. I get along well enough with the other houses, but I'm not really good friends with any of them either," Rose explained to her mum carefully. Mrs. Hermione Weasley pursed her lips a bit, but then she nodded and smiled down at her daughter.

"Alright then, how have your grades been holding up?" The bushy haired woman asked taking the carry basket for Rose's cat from Rose's dad.

"I've been doing well, you know. I'm best in Charms, and I've got first in our year in that class. But I'm not doing as well in Potions, Professor Parkinson is new, but I don't think she's very good at teaching," Rose told her mother frowning at the clear incompetency of the woman. She just sat behind her desk all the time. Well sometimes she would walk between the desks and make scathing comments about their potions, but mostly she just sat behind her desk. She had a pug nose too, but that was just Rose being petty.

"Rose is _failing_ Potions," Albus remarked snidely from behind them. Rose spun and glared at him.

"I'm not failing! She's an incompetent pug-nosed idiot who shouldn't be teaching!" Rose yelled at him her glare never wavering. Unfortunately all that did was make Albus start laughing.

"Yeah, and Scorpius isn't a genius who's smarter than you. You know you'd be second in Charms too if you hadn't 'accidently' blown up Scorpius's feather and made it look like he did it," Albus retorted getting into his element.

"I had nothing to do with that! It was Beth framing me for framing Malfoy!" Rose yelled back completely forgetting that they were in the muggle world and screaming about exploding feathers and incompetent potions teachers wasn't going to go over very well really.

"Yeah? Then why did your wand have the spell in _priori incantantum_?" Albus asked looking distinctly punch-able. Rose was definitely tempted to go for the punch there.

"Who did _priori incantantum_? That's way over our grade's skill level, and no one else in the school would think to check but a first year!" Rose's voice was calmer but still just as loud. They were starting to attract very strange looks from the muggles who had never heard of anything like prioree incantantum.

"Scorpius of course! I told you he was a genius! I stole your wand when we got into that fight and Scorpius left your wand in the common room so you'd think you left it there," Albus looked so smug Rose finally did go for the punch reflex, which left Albus with a bleeding nose, and both of them with scolding parents leading them out of the station.

What neither cousin noticed was that Scorpius Malfoy had been behind them for the entire argument with his parents. If it was possible Scorpius looked even paler than normal. In fact he was pale enough that his platinum blond hair looked decidedly dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~

The Christmas holidays were not fun for anyone in the extended Weasley-Potter families. Rose and Albus refused to be in the same room for more than a minute, and when forced they started arguing, very loudly, and very abusively. It got decidedly worse when Albus's invited guests made their appearance.

Albus invited Stella and Meg, a half American girl who only moved to Great Britain a few years ago. The two girls got along well with both the first years, and divided their time with hanging out with one or the other and plotting ways to make them get along again. But what's worse than Albus's interfering best friends was that he invited his other best friend. Scorpius Malfoy of course.

Rose absolutely refused to leave her room when she saw he had arrived at Grimmould Place where they were all spending the holidays. It took two days and extreme hunger to get her down to the kitchen, where coincidently Scorpius had been eating breakfast.

Rose pretended he wasn't there until she noticed that he was sitting in her seat. Normally she would have just sat in another seat, it wasn't worth having to talk to a Malfoy just to get her seat back. But he has also taken the last of the bread for toast, and Rose wasn't very good at cooking. So Rose looked at him where he had frozen in his seat for a moment before nodding and sitting down across from him.

Scorpius looked decidedly scared at the sweet looking smile on Rose's face. He was also cursing the day he let Albus and Rose sit in a compartment with him on the train. It was a really bad idea to let them sit there if he was being honest. But not only were these thoughts going through his head, he was also praying to whatever higher power that was out there that she wasn't going to hit him. Albus had gotten broken nose out of his fight, and Scorpius wasn't really looking forward to emulating his example.

"So, you took the last of the bread," Rose started conversationally. Scorpius gulped noisily looking at the half a piece of toast on his plate. He looked back up nervously at Rose.

"And I can't cook, and I haven't eaten in two days, because you were here. So I'm really pissed off right now," Rose was surprised at herself that she sounded a bit like she was talking about the weather. As if Rose being pissed off couldn't be permanently disfiguring.

"And not only that, but you're sitting in my seat. You know the place where I always sit, no matter what," Rose's voice was starting to sound a bit cruel, as I she was about to pull her wand and cast a Cruciatus. The good thing was, Rose had no idea how to do that, the bad thing was that Rose had a mean right hook.

"I'm sorry?" Scorpius managed to squeak out. Rose visibly jumped. She hadn't been expecting a Malfoy to say sorry for anything. Now Rose didn't feel that she could in good conscience break his nose. Which was highly disappointing to Rose, because she had been looking forward to it.

"Never mind. I'll go burn myself some eggs," Rose muttered getting up and avoiding looking at Scorpius where he was still visibly cowering from rose's wrath.

Rose got up and walked across the room to the refrigerator, and pulled out three eggs. She promptly dropped one of them sighed and cracked the second into a skillet she hadn't even remembered to turn on. The third egg joined the second in the skillet, but it looked to Scorpius as if about half its shell had landed in the skillet as well. Rose just stood there watching the raw eggs for a moment before sighing and prodding the pan with her finger (not the best idea there, what if she had actually managed to remember to turn it on). Then she sighed again and tentatively prodded the magical stove with her wand. She jumped back as the fire roared higher than her head for a moment then when the fire went back to normal sighed and lifted the black eggs out of the skillet and onto a plate. Rose made the trek back to the seat where she had been threatening Scorpius a moment ago.

Scorpius looked on in disgust as Rose crunched through the thoroughly black eggs. Scorpius hadn't even thought an egg could turn black. He was proven wrong by Rose's abysmal cooking.

"So, why eggs? You obviously can't cook them," Scorpius asked as the completely uncooked yoke drained onto Rose's plate.

"Because sausages blow up," Rose replied bitingly. It was ruined by the expression on her face when her next bite crunched even more than the rest. She really had gotten the shell into the skillet.

"How do you blow up a sausage?" Scorpius asked offering the last half of his toast to a thoroughly miserable looking Rose.

"No idea, the bacon sticks to the ceiling, and pancakes are raw on one side and so black on the other you can't make yourself eat them," Rose replied taking the peace offering of toast and munching on it calmly.

"Maybe I should cook you something?" Scorpius asked tentatively.

"Have you ever tried to cook?" Rose replied not looking up at him.

"No,"

"You'll undoubtedly be worse than me. I at least know what lows up, and what gets burnt,"

That was the beginning of their truce. They didn't talk to each other more than they had to. And they never sat next to each other if they didn't have to. But Rose wasn't actively plotting when to break his nose, and Scorpius wasn't stealing her wand for proof that she had blown up his feather. All in all it was a stalemate, but one that made the rest of the Weasley-Potter family much more comfortable.

The only dark spot in the holidays after that was when Scorpius offered to help with breakfast the last day and did indeed manage to blow something up. Rose said it was the sausages, and Scorpius insisted it was the eggs, while Albus argued that it had been the bacon, because there was a piece of bacon stuck to the ceiling. That argument got them all the way to Kings Cross Station, and halfway to Hogwarts before it was just dead. The other half of the trip was Albus building houses out of exploding snap cards and getting his hair singed and the two Ravenclaws being immersed in their books.

~*~

**So I have given you an almost friendly truce between Scorpius and Rose. YAY!! I'm not saying they get along, or that they are best mates, or even that Rose's punch reflex is completely dead, or that Scorpius will be done cringing whenever Rose gets too close. But they aren't ignoring each other anymore, and Scorpius has someone in his house who he might be able to coax into a conversation with him. **

**So yeah, chapter three, I'm home sick today, and felt like working on it, and we're halfway through their first year. I'm sort of looking forward to getting them through the end of their first very uncomfortable year, because I think it's more fun to talk about their rocky friendship, instead of their rocky truce. But yeah, we're getting there.**


	4. Chapter 4

The next semester was rather unusual, mostly because it began with a sobbing girl, and ended with the same girl sobbing again. It was rather poetic if you wanted to think of it that way, and if you wanted to think of it another way it was just plain annoying. Scorpius and Rose chose to take the first path, while Albus rather unwisely took the second.

The sobbing girl in question was Stella Longbottom. When Rose, Scorpius, and Albus got off the train they were immediately attacked by Stella, who was wildly sobbing, and freakishly strong. Stella held onto Albus in a death grip, while Rose's sleeve was held almost as tightly as Albus's neck. The proof of this was the slow ripping sound coming from the sleeve of Rose's favorite blouse, and the way Albus's face was slowly turning purple, a bit like Violet from that muggle movie about chocolate, although Violet turned blue. Rose never did understand that. If her name was Violet, why was she blue instead of purple? But that was beside the point. The point was that Albus was losing blood circulation to his face.

It took a charm from Professor Longbottom who was looking very harassed to get Stella off Albus again, but by that time he had passed out, and Rose's sleeve was beyond repair. With that act Rose rather felt like crying herself. Or maybe she would just try out that jinx that glued things together for a week before wearing off. You could glue anything together with it, it could be two pieces of paper, or a piece of fraying curtain back onto main bit, or someone's mouth. She had really wanted to try it on Hugo, but she hadn't gotten the chance.

Stella accompanied the other three first years back to the castle while her father did head counts of the students coming off the train.

"Why were you choking Albus to death anyway? You were fine a week ago when you left to spend Christmas Eve with your family," Scorpius asked as they settled into a horseless (supposedly, everyone knew they were really pulled by thestrals) carriage.

"He tried to make me help in the greenhouses over break. And he was babying me again. I really can't stand it when he babies me. Plus we were all stuck in the castle for holidays, and Professor Dumbledore's portrait kept offering me sweets, and the house-elves! They wouldn't leave me alone, they kept trying to give me seconds and they wouldn't stop even after I asked them to!" Stella was crying again, and this time Rose was the unlucky one to be stuck in her hug of doom.

The carriage ride ended with Scorpius and Stella carting a slightly dizzy Albus and a completely out of it Rose to the Hospital Wing to see Madame Pomphrey who was getting on in years, and her new assistant Madame Clearwater. The two women clucked over the two and made them stay until they could walk in a perfectly straight line, which was hard because Albus had balance problems as it was.

The rest of the semester was uneventful except for at the quidditch finals when somehow a bludger had gone nuts and ended up attacking Albus, who got two broken arms and a night in the Hospital Wing out of it. But Rose studied harder in potions than she had ever studied in anything before. She brought that failing grade (it was a failing grade even if Rose was in denial over it) up and ended up beating Scorpius in three assignments. The only thing about it was that she had to get Scorpius's help on some of the harder potions and essays for that class. That of course didn't help Rose's temperament. Just because Rose wasn't actively planning how to break his nose didn't mean she liked him. In fact she probably still hated him.

Before too long it was time for their exams, which Rose managed to get top scores on all of them to Scorpius's disgruntlement (he got second in every single subject, even potions). Professor Flitwick happily informed Rose that she had gotten the highest grade ever on his first year charms exam. She had even beaten her mother, who had managed a one hundred and twelve percent, Rose had beaten her by two percent.

The letters home with their exam scores got mixed results, Albus got a lecture about studying from his Aunt Hermione (Albus had been one percent from failing his Transfiguration exam, and he only missed failing potions by three percent), Rose got amazed wows from her dad and steady congratulations from her mum, and Scorpius got a short and simple 'good job' which was joined by a simple message about how he couldn't be expected to compete with the best score ever received on a Charms exam, or rather with Hermione Weasley's daughter, it was just suicide.

The last week of term was full of Scorpius and Rose dragging Albus to the library to study what he had missed on his exams and Stella dragging them out to see Hagrid who was happily ensconced in his hut, which had been rebuilt after the war to be larger and more comfortable. Albus in turn dragged them all out to borrow school brooms and fly so they could make it onto their house teams next year. Or they could at least try.

Scorpius turned out to be a natural on a broom, Albus and Stella were both decent flyers, but Rose had inherited her mother's dislike of heights and horrible coordination on a broom. Rose could follow a professional match without commentary or omnoculars, so she thought she might try for commentator when the current one (who was in sixth year) graduated. Albus was a seeker like his dad, and Scorpius was a fantastic keeper, Stella preferred the beater's position, because she had amazing aim as well as freakish strength.

The day before the farewell feast Stella took a turn for the gloomy, and they all figured that meant she had to spend time at Hogwarts over the summer. In an effort to get her to feel better about it Albus and Rose offered to let Stella come over to hang out over the summer, and offer which Albus extended to Scorpius to Rose's displeasure. Stella gratefully accepted and seemed to cheer up, but when they were getting onto the train two days later Stella had her depressed face on again; she wasn't getting on the train.

"So, we'll see you in two weeks after you spend some time with your dad at Hogwarts then both of your parents in London," Albus told Stella as they were all getting onto the train.

Stella promptly burst into tears sobbing, "Don't leave me here!" Albus and having learned their lesson dodged when Stella lunged for a hug, Scorpius despite his decent reflexes somehow didn't get the memo and was caught in the sobbing hug of doom. Not only was he helped onto the train feeling severely lightheaded his favorite shirt had tearstains on the shoulder where Stella had borrowed it. Stella was left sobbing on the platform as they pulled away, and somehow the three of them didn't feel all that bad about it.

Scorpius took a nap and recovered from his recent choking while Rose read a book she had 'borrowed' from the school library, without any intention of ever giving it back. Albus stared forlornly out the window until Meg Mixon came in to chat. Scorpius slept through it and Rose read through it, but Meg and Albus played a marathon of exploding snap which ended with both of them missing bits of eyebrows, and Meg's curly hair singed into straightness.

The trip ended with Albus and Rose being picked up along with James to go to Grimmould Place, where Rose's branch of the Weasley family would be staying along with the Potters for the summer. Scorpius was retrieved by a tall formidable looking blond man, his face pointed and his hair receding. Draco Malfoy exchanged nods with Rose's aunt, uncle, and mother and a glare with her father. He then turned and left Scorpius giving a short wave before stepping through the barrier behind his dad.

Thus ended their first year.

~*~

**So I had to conclude the year, I gave Stella a bit more of a personality than I had before. Stella was originally just going to be an unimportant side character who never played much of a part in Lost Memories, but when I decided to write Lemonade I realized that Stella was one of Albus and Rose's best friends, and she couldn't be just a random side character.**

**I had always planned for Stella to resent her father being instrumental in the DA that last year, and being the one to kill the snake and him being famous for it. She was also going to resent being stuck in the school with her slightly insecure father (he grew up a lot that last year, but he's always going to worry about things, and he's always going to be bad with potions). But originally Stella was a freakishly strong girl both physically and mentally, and she wasn't going to let her dad's legacy force her into the shadows. But Stella is still an 11 almost 12 year old here, and she's not at that point yet.**

**Stella is very serious about some things (although he loves a good prank as much as the next girl) and she was not going to appreciate being stuck with a portrait of Dumbledore with more than five seconds. Neville and McGonagall had gone to check on a supposed explosion in the Charms corridor (set off by a guy named James Wellson. He doesn't really appear in this story, but his little sister appears in Lost Memories), and Professor Dumbledore starts talking to Stella. In the end Stella runs away to Gryffindor Tower to escape him. **

**If anyone wants to hear poor Stella's tale I may write a one-shot of it later, I don't know if I will for sure or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

The summer passed rather boringly. Stella and Scorpius both spent large amounts of the break at Grimmould Place and the Burrow, which had been magnificently stretched and now housed Ron Weasley's branch o the family as well as his parents. They had also managed some upgrades to the house, although it was still held up with magic. It just wouldn't be the same place without it. Meg spent some time with them as well, but not nearly as much, Meg after all liked her family.

Meg lived with her older brother and her father. Her older brother had just finished his seventh year and he was going to be moving out when Meg left for school this September. Meg was spending as much time as she could with him, even though that meant neglecting her best friend, Albus.

They visited Diagon Alley together, with James teasing Albus over something the whole time. Rose had zoned out and hadn't been paying attention to what it was this time. It was always something with those two. Diagon Alley was packed with students getting supplies and James eventually snuck off to hang out with his friends, in Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. No doubt his friends didn't believe him that it was owned by his uncles.

Stella had had a break down when she first arrived from Hogwarts, apparently Dumbledore's portrait had been offering her lemon drops again and one of the portraits on the Charms corridor had taken to following her around. At least that's what Rose thought she said she might have said that one of the ports in the celtic corn was following her around. She was sobbing hard enough that all the words were broken. But they decided she was probably being followed by a portrait from the charms corridor.

The book list was interesting this year because they were a book short on their lists. There was no book listed for Defense Against the Dark Arts this year. None of them were sure whether that meant that they couldn't find anyone to fill the cursed position, or I the newest whack job had forgotten to assign a text. They didn't worry about it much and instead took bets on how many injuries would happen in Professor Parkinson's potions classes this year. Stella was thinking forty, while Albus insisted it would be closer to 100, Scorpius and Rose took a more realistic look and said 200 and 250 respectively; they were Ravenclaws after all, you know.

The summer ended peacefully, or as peacefully as any magical household with more than one student going to Hogwarts can be on the morning of September 1st. In other words there was a lot of scrambling and calls of "Stella did you take my socks?" and "James if you don't return my book right now I will hex you into next week!" and a few calls of "Are you ready yet? I've been ready since last week!" coming from Rose herself. Lily and Hugo sat dejectedly at the bottom of the stairs all morning waiting for the older kids to get ready to go. They wouldn't be going until next year. This meant they were the last ones because Louis, Roxanne, and Lucy were all headed for Hogwarts this year.

They did eventually get to the station without any deaths and Lily and Hugo found themselves begging to go this year too, because they didn't want to get left behind from their older siblings. They were denied and spent the rest of the trip in complete silence. The older kids knew it was bad news and avoided catching the eyes of either of the youngest of the extended Weasley-Potter clan, it really wasn't a good move.

Rose found herself in a compartment with the whole gang (despite her wish that Scorpius be left out). Rose buried herself in a book until Stella 'lost control' of her cat, who happily clawed Rose's robes, and caused snags in the fabric. I disgruntled Rose trapped the cat in its carry basket and spent the rest of the trip talking to Meg, because Meg hadn't tried to get her cat to attack Rose. Meg turned out to be very interested in quidditch and as half the Gryffindor team was leaving this year she was going to try out for Beater. Stella quickly added that she was going to try out for beater as well. Albus jumped in saying he was trying out for seeker. Rose, having seen Stella and Albus fly, thought that Gryffindor was sure to win the Cup this year. Scorpius quietly said that he was going to try out for Ravenclaw keeper, and that spawned the conversation that kept them through the rest of the trip. Rose was obviously not happy.

The Sorting ceremony was quick, but there were only four first years sorted into Ravenclaw, even worse than last year when they only had seven. The Gryffindors acquired three new Weasleys and no one was really very surprised. It seemed that Rose and Molly were the exceptions to the whole Gryffindor rule.

The first week passed quickly with a record 52 injuries in potions, but since no one else wanted the job there wasn't anything that could be done about it. It turned out that they had a useless Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year too. The teacher was a rather obnoxious know-it-all who wouldn't listen to Rose's warning about letting pixies out of their cage. How they managed to hire someone as inept as the late Gilderoy Lockhart no one would understand.

The rest of the first semester was rather uneventful. Albus, Meg, and Stella all made the Gryffindor house team, and they spent more and more time with the Gryffindors than with their two Ravenclaw friends. Rose was then stuck with Scorpius as the only person she was even remotely comfortable with, and thus she found herself spending more time with Scorpius than she would have previously been okay with.

Rose didn't even notice she was doing this until Scorpius sat down next to her at lunch one day. Normally Scorpius would sit across from her, or he would do his homework for one of his classes while he was eating a little way down the table.

"So, you've seemed down lately," Scorpius commented pouring himself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"I don't know what you mean," Rose told him calmly as she tried to come up with an excuse to move.

"You haven't said much in the last couple of weeks. Not since Albus, Stella, and Meg were recounting their after-beating-Slytherin party. I know you would have liked to go. Shoot I think have the school would have liked to go," Scorpius told her not looking at her, as if this was the most casual conversation ever.

"Yeah, I would have liked to go, but they hold their parties in Gryffindor Tower, and in case you haven't noticed we're Ravenclaws and Ravenclaws aren't allowed in Gryffindor Tower," Rose told him testily. She didn't need to be reminded of her cousin's selfishness.

"But do they really have to hold their parties in Gryffindor Tower? I bet there isn't a rule against holding a party in an unused classroom so long as the students are back in their dorms by curfew," Scorpius suggested logically.

"No, there isn't a rule like that. In fact if we called it a 'student gathering' they couldn't do anything about it. Student Gatherings are treated like clubs, and a club is allowed to meet anywhere in the school so long as it is outside class time, and no one is disturbed. As long as you keep the sound down so it doesn't disturb any teachers we can pretty much do whatever we like," Rose told Scorpius excitedly. They then rushed over to the Gryffindor table where their three friends were talking with the rest of their quidditch team.

Rose and Scorpius didn't even notice when Stella and Meg exchanged grins over Scorpius and Rose getting along. Nor did they notice that Albus's grin was a little too wide, and his face a little too innocent. If they had noticed these things they might have realized that the Gryffindors had been acting too busy to hang out in an attempt to get the two of them talking on their own. And if they had noticed the plot they might have realized that they really did go well together, and if they were given a chance they really could be best friends.

Of course it would have just as likely blown up in everyone's faces with Scorpius and Rose not even talking to each other anymore.

But thankfully Rose and Scorpius were oblivious, and it was decided that from now on any victories would be celebrated with all the other houses, if they wanted to attended. And they would do so in an empty classroom, which they would look up how to magically expand.

~*~

**So I'm sorry for the long delay. I was a little stuck in how I wanted to write this chapter, but I did realize that I had something happening in Lost Memories that had no explanation, and I figured that this would be the perfect way to introduce how the three Gryffindor characters had a plot for Rose and Scorpius.**

**Well that's all I really have to say about this chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

Several weeks later Rose and Scorpius were found in the library looking up charms. Rose was almost feverish in her haste to find what she was looking for, and Scorpius was lazily turning pages, pausing to read an entry every once in awhile. To everyone who could see them one fact was abundantly clear; Scorpius was only there for the company.

Oh, he would never admit to it, but Scorpius obviously had no interest in the research he was supposed to be doing. Scorpius was more often studying Rose than his books in front of him. Albus who was sitting behind a bookshelf watching his two friends knew that Scorpius would never admit to any kind of attraction to Rose, and Rose would never admit to even being friends with Scorpius, because after all, he was a Malfoy. But Albus and most of the rest of the school knew that they were friends whether they were admitting it or not. They also knew that Scorpius had a killer crush on Rose, which was not going to be going away anytime soon.

"Scorpius, what do you think of this one? It's intended to expand bags and purses, but I think we could use it on a classroom for the same results," Rose suggested pulling Scorpius out of his half formed completely ignored daydreams.

"No, I think we need to find a spell intended for use on rooms and buildings, I don't think it will work well if we use a spell intended for something else," Scorpius replied looking at his book and actually reading the passage, instead of glancing formlessly.

"Oh, I suppose you're right. But I can't find anything better," Rose said sourly banging the book shut a little louder than was necessary.

"I can't either. Let's call it a day and go back to the common room. I heard Beth was going to try and slip me a love potion today. Apparently there's a bet going around about how long it will take before she can actually get me with something," Scorpius suggested shutting his book in a much more subdued way.

"Yeah, I know. I started the bet. I don't think she's ever going to get you. I think by the time she gets the spell or potion to connect you'll already be in love with someone else, and the spell won't work at all," Rose told him happily grabbing her bag off the floor next to her.

"You started the betting pool?"

"Yep. And most people think you'll last until the end of third year before she gets you. But there are still a number of people who think she's going to get you by Christmas. Several people have already lost, they didn't think you'd last time the start of term. A couple of people are holding out that she'll get you in your sixth year. But one particularly stubborn fifth year girl says that she'll get you in your fourth year, because there's going to be a major prank war. Unless she's a seer, she's an idiot,' Rose explained as they left the library.

"I don't know. That fifth year sounds like she's pretty sure. She might just be right you know," Scorpius said teasingly.

"She might be, but it's much more likely that she won't be. I'm sure she picked your fourth year because that's her last year here, and she wants to have something going on that will distract from her NEWTs," Rose said as they turned a corner and took a flight of stairs up before walking through a door which was pretending to be a wall.

"Yeah, that's probably right," Scorpius said nodding thoughtfully. They took the last two floors in silence until they reach the eagle that guarded the entrance to Ravenclaw Tower. But before they could answer a riddle the door came blasting open.

There stood Beth Diton breathing heavily as if she had just been running. Beth's hair was frazzled at the ends, and it looked as if she was covered in a thin layer of soot. There was smoke flowing out of the Common room from behind Beth's slightly deranged looking figure. Students could be heard coughing and cursing at their luck. They just had to try and watch Beth attempt to drug Scorpius again.

"So Beth, I take it this means there won't be an attempt to make Scorpius fall in love with you tonight?" Rose asked pleasantly.

"No, my potion blew up," Beth grumbled angrily before storming past Rose and Scorpius on her way to get Professor Flitwick to come fix the Common Room.

The next several weeks passed and it was a Hogsmeade Weekend for the older students, which meant that only first and second years were hanging around the school. Rose, Scorpius, Albus, Stella, and Meg were all sitting next to the lake in light sweaters enjoying the last of the autumn weather. Before long it would be Winter and they would be trapped in the drafty castle by the cold.

"I heard Beth made another attempt last night," Stella started conversationally. All the second years knew about Beth's plots, so did all the other Ravenclaws and a number of the students from other houses and years. In other words most of the school knew.

"Yeah. She didn't blow anything up yet. She just spilled it all over herself. I think she said something about looking into spells though, because she has become infamously bad at potions, even considering what we have for a teacher," Rose said sounding bitter at the end. She was never going to get off Professor Parkinson's case about her classes. Rose had been known to give long monologues about how 'horrible' and how 'vile' Professor Parkinson was. She had even brought up the pug nose once or twice.

"But you know, that fifth year who's convinced she's a seer says that in her seventh year there's going to be a kid who's even worse at potions than Diton," Scorpius said following his new never-say-Diton's-first-name rule.

"She's insane. She put down twelve galleons that Beth would finally get a potion into Scorpius in his fourth year because there will be a prank war and the Ravenclaw table is going to fly across the room and the potion will land in Scorpius's mouth on accident," Rose said ruefully.

"I don't know. We can watch for potential pranksters between now and then," Albus suggested jokingly.

"Yeah, because we know we won't cause it," Stella said with an edge of sarcasm to her voice.

"No, I don't think we will. Blowing up the Ravenclaw table doesn't seem like our style does it?" Albus responded seriously, "Maybe that Slytherin kid, Vice, he might do it. But he's pretty even tempered I can't see even his twin pushing him to blowing up the Ravenclaw table."

"Yeah, that's true. The Vice twins are known for arguing, but it's never come to wands, or even fists I don't think it ever will," Rose said turning to look at where the elder Vice twins was studying on the stairs in front of the front doors.

"I don't know. Nelly Fortuna says that they're going to blow up the library," Meg commented casually.

"I'm pretty sure Nelly is crazier than Trelawney, and you know they had to fire her last year because she finally cracked and went nuts," Stella said derisively. Lately Stella hadn't complained about her father being famous. None of her friends could decide if that was a good thing, or a bad one. They weren't about to ask her. No one was as strong as Stella.

October arrived and as predicted the weather took a plunge towards winter. It was getting rather cold rather early this year. On Halloween was the first breath of snow. It also happened to be Beth's most epic fail at making Scorpius love her yet.

It was at the Halloween feast. Rumors had it that Beth had gone for pre-made love potions from Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, because she couldn't find any spells that did what she wanted. But everyone knew that while WWW products were top-line, they were hard to get into school, especially considering the fact that the teachers all knew about the special delivery program run by George Weasley.

Turns out rumors were correct, because Beth had a vial of potion on her when they sat down or the feast. But Beth's plans were thwarted by the fact that Rose and Scorpius went over to join their Gryffindor friends and relatives for the feast. Beth ended up accidentally spilling the vial onto her own food. She promptly fell for herself funnily enough.

Beth spent the first two weeks of November obsessed with herself. Everyone was so amused by her antics they didn't bother to send her to Madam Clearwater. The teachers were having fun with it too, most especially Professor Parkinson who was looking forward to her fifth year so she could get rid of the girl. She really was dismal with potions. Just look at her! She managed to potion herself!

When the potion wore off Beth was so embarrassed with herself she refused to let Scorpius see her. Which Scorpius thought was a major relief. Rose found herself thinking it was a relief as well. Somehow this year Scorpius and Rose had gone from tolerating each other's presences to being friends. Neither of them noticed anything of course. They were quite possibly the most oblivious Ravenclaws to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts.

**Sorry for the long delay. Life sort of caught up with me, and then I was working with Lost Memories and The Lost Boys, and it just never got done. I'm really sorry about that.**

**So this is Scorpius and Rose have found themselves being friends. Which will be funnier later, because quite frankly the way these two are written they're oblivious. I mean they didn't even notice they were getting along!**

**I also had fun creating my side character of Nelly Fortuna, who everyone thinks is quite mad. She's not even in divination but she insists she's a seer. I'll bring her up a lot in this story, but I probably won't ever give her a part in Lost Memories, she'll be a seventh year and engrossed in her studies for her NEWTs, I've written Nelly as a Ravenclaw. I think she fits it. So everyone can speculate over whether Nelly really is a seer or not. I'll enjoy everyone's theories on her.**

**I've also introduced the 'Beth-is-in-love-with-Scorpius-saga' this will continue onto the Lost Memories story. I love this saga about their lives and loves so much that it won't end anytime soon. But of course Beth will never get her Scorpius, he's already claimed, even though Scorpius and the claimer don't have a clue!**

**Well that's it for this chapter! Til next time!**


End file.
